Captain Saker
Captain Saker, or just Saker, is a character featured in Fable III and is the leader of a group of mercenaries who inhabit a camp near Brightwall located in Mistpeak. Sir Walter also mentions that Saker was a member of the army, but had more in common with bandits and cutthroats. The Hero of Brightwall must disguise as a mercenary to gain entrance to the Mercenary camp, and also purchase a beard and tattoos to appear more convincing. Once inside the base, the Hero must find Captain Saker and fight him. He surrenders, and the player is given the choice of killing him or allowing him to live. If the player decides to spare him, the Hero slaps Saker's face and then proceeds to help him stand up. He will then pledge his support and men to the revolution against Logan. Choosing this option will add Saker to the manifestations of your allies along the Road to Rule and the Mercenary Camp becomes a functional settlement, remaining populated, and allows players to purchase property and utilize services such as shops and prostitutes. Although he is accepted as a member of your rebellion, neither he nor any of his mercenaries will be present at the battle against Logan's forces. If the player decides to kill him, a short cut-scene of Saker attacking the Hero, only to be brought to the ground and executed, will be shown. Choosing this option voids all life within the camp, makes all property unusable, and does not add Saker to the Road to Rule. The camp will repopulate upon downloading Understone, but the buildings will still not be purchasable. However you choose to end this conflict, the Dwellers' land will be returned to them. He is the first of many enemies similar in appearance to himself, like the Commandant in Fable II. Each of these mobs will look similar to Saker, cigar and all, but with different colouration on their clothing. They will also share all the same abilities as him, as well as the power to cast spells, though they have nowhere near as much health as Saker. Saker is also incredibly strong, being able to use a "Ground-pound" like ability to knock the Hero back. It is unknown if he and the other huge mercenaries are in fact a weaker form of Heroes, or if these abilities were simply added to make the fight more interesting for players. Trivia *Saker is voiced by Sean Pertwee. *A portrait furniture piece of Captain Saker can be dug up in the Mercenary Camp, near some graves, once the Hero's dog reaches a high enough exploration skill level. It can also be won at the Mercenary Camp Shooting Range. *He is similar to that of Twinblade from the original Fable as well as The Lost Chapters. They were both "good" characters (Hero/Soldier) before forming a bandit camp and becoming the leader. *The Quests "Twinblade's Camp" and "In Wolf's Clothing" are also very similar, as the Hero must disguise as a Bandit, fool other bandits and eventually make their way fighting towards the leader. The fight against him is also very similar to Twinblade's in that you stand in a ring and mercenaries will jump down into the ring to aid their leader against you. After being defeated, both Twinblade and Saker give the player the choice of either killing them or letting them live, both admitting that their men will respect your decision. *In the Fable III Limited Collector's Edition Card Deck, Saker is the Jack of Spades. *Saker scored 420 points on the Mercenary Camp Shooting Range. *He scored 82200 points on Reaver's Wheel of Misfortune. *There is a possible glitch associated with his boss battle: If the Hero kills him too quickly, done by having another hero with level 5 ranged skills, he will trigger the cut-scene, but not move. The only solution is to quit and reload. However, the glitch does not always occur, and there is no real way to tell whether it will or not. *Captain Saker's name and the bird design seen on his flag may have been inspired by the Saker Falcon. *His name may also be a reference to the Saker Cannons of the British Army during the colonial times. *He and Boulder are the tallest NPCs in the game. *His mug shot prison number is the same as Elvis' US Army serial number. Gallery New-Fable-3-Character-Revealed-The-Captain.jpg|An early screenshot of Saker Saker Choice.jpg|The Hero decides Saker's fate. Collectable Painting Saker.png|Saker's portrait. ru:Капитан_Сейкер Category:Fable III Characters Category:Fable III Enemies